


A Foolish Wager

by Drarrymarvelous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymarvelous/pseuds/Drarrymarvelous
Summary: Author/Artist: DrarrymarvelousRating: PGBoard Position(or card image): Azka-damnPrompt: Prompt based on roll - Minimum: 69 Maximum: 690Azka-Damn prompt roll: 6"I put this on just for you."Word Count: 681Summary: In which Draco hides in a bathroom stall and Luna Lovegood lends him a very important accessory.





	A Foolish Wager

“This is insane. You know what? No. I’m not doing it.”

“Draco”

“You can’t make me, you know.”

“Draco, plea-”

“There must be rules against this, I-”

“DRACO!” Pansy shouted, leaping to her feet. 

She paused, grateful when no snarky comment came from the other side of the bathroom stall door.

“Draco, you have to. You lost, and a bet’s a bet.”

“But I look stupid,” Draco whined.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Yes, well, you should have thought about that before you made a deal with one of the best quidditch players in the school.”

“I’m one of the best quidditch players in this school!” Came the outraged response. 

Pansy was saved from answering when the door banged open and Blaise sauntered in. 

“The match starts in fifteen minutes, what the hell is taking so long?” 

“Oh, Draco is just regretting his life decisions,” Pansy rolled her eyes.

“This is the life decision he’s regretting?” Blaise muttered, joining her against the sink.

“Draco,” he added, raising his voice, “If you don’t want to miss Potter getting his arse handed to him by Ravenclaw, you might want to hurry up.”

There was a moment of silence, during which Blaise and Pansy shared a knowing look. Finally, Draco spoke.

“Fine. But you are NOT allowed to laugh, understood?” He said indignantly.

“Fine, yes, understood,” The two intoned, rolling their eyes.

There was another moment of silence before Draco pushed open the door, his cheeks tomato red. Atop his head was perched a ridiculous hat in the shape of a lion that completely engulfed his skull. 

Pansy’s mouth twitched, and Blaise let out a strangled cough in an attempt to cover up his laughter. Impossibly, Draco’s face turned a shade darker, and he turned back towards the bathroom stall.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Pansy barked, leaping forward to grab him by the arms. “A bet’s a bet, you lost, so deal with it. Now, I don’t want to miss Gryffindor losing to Ravenclaw any more than you do, so let’s just get this over with, and afterwards you can hex anyone who makes fun of you, okay?”

Draco glared at her, but nodded curtly and didn’t protest as she steered him towards the door. They both glanced at Blaise, who was looking as though Christmas had come early.

“Are you coming?” Pansy asked, her eyes flashing with warning.

“And miss this? Absolutely I am,” Blaise said cheerfully, giving Draco a once over. 

They had just made it to the entrance hall when a mass of wild blonde hair popped up in front of them. 

“Hi Draco! Oh, it looks better on you than I thought it would!” Luna Lovegood exclaimed, beaming at the ridiculous lion hat she had made. “You know, when Harry asked to borrow it, I had no idea he meant to give it to you. It’s so good to see you supporting him, I suppose this means you two have finally talked!”

“I—um—talked about what?” Draco asked, completely baffled.

“About your feelings for each other,” Luna intoned, her large eyes dancing. “Really, it took you long enough. It’s been obvious for a while now.”

She smiled, ignoring the obvious outrage on Draco’s face. “Anyway, I don’t want to miss the match, I’ll see you at the pitch!” 

She bounced away happily, leaving the three Slytherins standing in stunned silence.

“You know,” Pansy said thoughtfully, “I think I may have underestimated her. She’s certainly got you pegged.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Draco yelped, turning to her in horror. “How dare you suggest such a thing, how dare you accuse me—”

“Oh, calm down Draco, it’s not exactly a secret,” Blaise drawled.

Draco rounded on Blaise, looking offended. “I swear, if you ever—”

“What? Is your father going to hear about this?” Blaise teased.

Draco blanched. “Are you insane? My father will most certainly not hear about this!”

“That’s probably for the best,” Pansy snickered, “now come on, we have a game to watch, and we can’t deprive Potter of seeing you all dressed up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Second submission for Drarropoly 2018! Thank you to @ariadne625 (@kindleabroad on tumblr) for the amazing beta <3


End file.
